Héros malgré eux
by Nahel
Summary: Et si pour une fois les heros n'était pas ceux qu'on imagine? Pourquoi Neville et deux autres personnages sous estimés en général ne pourrait pas venir about de Voldemort...Si vous avez un doute, lisez


**Titre :** Héros malgré eux.

**Base :**Harry Potter

            Donc, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'aucun des héros de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous retourner chez leur auteur d'origine après avoir effectué ce petit stage et subit les mésaventures que mon cerveau leur avait concoctées.

Pour ceux qui arriveraient à lire entre les lignes, je dois avouer que les contes Hensel et Gretel et le petit poucet ainsi que le donjon de Naheulbeuk m'ont beaucoup aidé à venir à bout de cette histoire. 

**Couple :** En cherchant bien Neville/ Crabbe^^  et en suggéré Goyle/ Malfoy^^

**Genre : **Délire avec surchauffe de neurone et conséquences^^

Suite au défi de la ML HP yaoi de juillet – août 2003 : Lord Voldemort est capturé dans le Poudlard par un personnage X (de votre choix). Que se passe t il ? Va t il être livré ? S'enfuir ? Avoir des explications ?...

****************************************************************

Héros malgré eux.

Aujourd'hui c'est fête à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on consacre la fin de la menace que représentait Voldemort !! C'est avec un grand soulagement et une grande fierté que Poudlard l'école des sorciers va honorer ses héros.

Ils sont trois ! Trois à faire l'admiration de tous ! Trois noms qui depuis l'annonce officielle du ministère de la magie, sont sur toutes les lèvres ! Trois sorciers « prometteurs » encore élèves à l'école qui grâce à leurs qualités, ont su se montrer digne de la confiance de leur professeur : Messieurs Neville Londubat, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle.

Quant à leurs professeurs, ils n'ont fait aucun commentaire concernant les qualités dont ont fait preuve leurs élèves au cours de cette mésaventure. Malgré toutes leurs tentatives, les journalistes, Rita Sketter à leur tête, n'ont rien pu savoir  sur les méthodes employées par ces grands héros pour parvenir à  capturer Vous-savez-qui. 

Le ministère de la magie et la direction de l'école empêchent toute information de circuler en dehors de l'établissement tant que Voldemort ne sera pas jugé. Aucune chouette n'est permise, toutes les communications avec les parents ont été temporairement interdites…

En fait, tout ce beau monde est bien embêté !

Ils ne peuvent se rendre à l'évidence des faits !

Ils sont incrédules…Comment Voldemort, le sorcier le plus dangereux de tout les temps a bien pu se laisser avoir par les héros du jour ??

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que ces trois-là feraient grand-chose de leur vie. On s'attendait qu'ils restent toutes leurs vies d'obscurs sorciers sans grand pouvoir ni responsabilités. Et surtout, on ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'ils arrivent à vaincre le plus puissant des sorciers.

Déjà comment envisager l'improbable coalition entre deux Serpentards et un Gryffondor ?? Impossible !! Aucun des professeurs de Poudlard n'aurait parié sur une telle entente cordiale ! Et encore moins sur ces trois-là !! 

Nos héros, avant les évènements, n'avaient pas vraiment la réputation d'être débrouillard pour le Gryffondor et de savoir se servir de leur tête pour les deux Serpentards.

Pourtant les voilà tous, les professeurs et  les élèves obligés d'admettre que ceux, qui ont réussi ce miracle, sont certainement les derniers sur lesquels ils n'auraient jamais  misé !

************************

Nos héros ont été convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Pour la énième fois, ils vont devoir raconter leur aventure : comment avaient-ils réussi à capturer lord Voldemort ?

Le directeur de Poudlard était assis à son bureau et les regardait tous les trois en riant dans sa longue barbe blanche. Depuis leur entrée, il ne cessait de se plier en deux de rire. Les trois adolescents embarrassés se tenaient à peu prêt tranquilles attendant que le vieux sorcier ait retrouvé un semblant de calme.

« Excusez-moi, messieurs » commença Dumbledore entre deux fou rire. « Mais comment tout ceci a-t-il commencé ? »

Dumbledore constata qu'aucun des trois ne semblaient vraiment décidé à parler tellement ils étaient impressionnés. Il leur sourit et encouragea le Gryffondor à entamer le récit.

« Monsieur Londubat, il me semble que tout ceci  commence dans votre dortoir, non ? »

« Oui, monsieur » Articula difficilement Neville « C'est à cause de Trevor. Vous savez mon crapaud. »

« Votre crapaud ? » Demanda le directeur en retenant à grand-peine le rire qui montait en lui. Il avait déjà entendu le récit des trois aventuriers au ministère mais tenait à le réentendre ici pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas été influencés par le cadre fastueux du ministère et tentés d'embellir le récit.

« Oui » reprit Neville « Trevor a la sale habitude de s'échapper et de disparaître n'importe où, n'importe quand. C'est souvent que je dois le chercher un peu partout dans l'école. Ce matin là, il y a exactement une semaine, il avait encore disparu ! C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé vers l'entrée de la maison des Serpentards. »

Neville hésitait à continuer, rougissant. Il se tourna vers les deux Serpentards qui l'accompagnaient et leur lança un appel de détresse. Le directeur manqua d'en avaler sa langue.  L'un des deux après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, vint au secours de Londubat.

« C'est là qu'on s'est rencontré et qu'on a voulu jouer un tour à Neville » continua Crabbe d'une traite.

Dumbledore n'aurait jamais imaginé que le jeune Serpentard soit capable de faire une phrase aussi longue. Habituellement venant de sa part, les adultes n'avaient droit  qu'à quelques mots prononcés comme si l'adolescent parlait sous la contrainte. Le directeur examina les deux Serpentards. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en eux. Il ne saurait pas dire exactement quoi, mais ils était différents.

« Nous lui avons dit que son crapaud devait traîner dans les toilettes des filles au troisième étage et nous avions parié que Neville serait incapable d'aller le chercher la bas. En fait nous venions de ramasser son crapaud dans notre salle commune. Trevor a tendance à venir s'incruster chez nous » reprit Crabbe sans prêter attention à l'air sidéré du directeur.

« Oui »Renchérit Goyle « Et cela insupporte Draco que ce truc gluant se faufile chez nous ! »

« La ferme Gregory ! » Intervint rapidement Crabbe avec une colère envers son camarade que Dumbledore ne comprit pas sur le coup. Puis soudain germa une idée qui le fit sourire.

« Que faisiez-vous les autres fois que le crapaud vous rendait visite ? »Demanda-t- il avec un air malicieux.

« Vincent le rendait discrètement à Neville qui  ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! » cria Goyle sur un ton de triomphe, soulagé de délivrer sa conscience de Serpentard du secret de cette bonne action quasi quotidienne.

Crabbe se renfrogna sur sa chaise piquant un fard. Il n'osait  plus relever la tête et faire face à Dumbledore. Il avait honte que « sa faiblesse » soit ainsi révélée au grand jour. Au ministère il avait réussi à ce que l'autre Serpentard tienne sa langue.  Mais il avait fallu qu'il crache le morceau !! De plus, c'était devant le Directeur de l'école qui était si perspicace que Gregory le faisait ! Le professeur Dumbledore allait sûrement comprendre rapidement ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à cacher tout ce temps. 

« C'était gentil de ta part Crabbe. Très  étonnant de la part d'un Serpentard » approuva d'un hochement de tête Dumbledore, comprenant ainsi mieux la relation entre Crabbe et Neville. Tout s éclairait d'un jour nouveau.

Le Serpentard gêné marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles à propos d'une vengeance possible concernant Goyle.

« J'ai relevé le défi et nous somme partis pour les toilettes des filles. Malheureusement en cours de route, nous avons croisé le professeur Rogue. » Reprit Neville en voyant la gêne de Crabbe et désirant lui venir en aide. 

Il confirma de cette façon à Dumbledore que le sentiment du Serpentard pour Neville était payé en retour par le Griffondor.

« Il ne nous a pas vu, nous nous étions bien cachés, tout les trois dans un placard. Nous ne voulions pas nous faire surprendre et risquer une punition ou pire encore des points en moins !! » Continua Neville. Il se tortillait les mains d'appréhension. Il arrivait au premier moment difficile du récit.

« Le professeur Rogue sortait d'une petite pièce désaffectée…. » hésita-t-il 

« La pièce où était le passage pour qu'il se rende auprès de Voldemort pour espionner ?? Ce passage que lui seul pouvait activer et qui ne restait ouvert que peu de temps …C'est celui-là que vous avez emprunté ? » Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix sévère.

Il avait connaissance de ce passage. Rogue était un agent double agissant en réalité pour le compte de Dumbledore. Il se faisait passer chez Voldemort pour un véritable Mangemort. Grâce au double jeu du professeur de potion, ils avaient pu déjouer un grand nombre de plan de Vous Savez Qui.

Le passage était un dérivé du portoloin que le Directeur et le professeur de potion avaient mis au point ensemble. Normalement il n'était activable que par Rogue et ne restait ouvert qu'une minute. Il avait deux petits défauts cependant : il était impossible de l'ouvrir à sa guise et tant qu'il n'était pas entièrement refermé, n'importe qui pouvait traverser. Entre deux ouvertures Rogue devait attendre un minimum de 60 heures, avant de pouvoir s'en resservir.

Ni Dumbledore ni Rogue n'avait rendu public ce nouveau mode de transport et donc ils étaient les seul à en connaître les défauts.

_« Il avait fallu que ces trois là…. » _Soupira intérieurement Dumbledore

« Oui » Répondit Crabbe

« On ignorait ce qui arriverait » tenta d'expliquer Neville « On voulait juste savoir ce que le professeur Rogue faisait dans ce débarras »

« La curiosité est une qualité que partage vos deux maisons » sourit Dumbledore. « Bon et après ? Vous traversez et vous vous retrouvez… » Les incita-t-il à continuer.

« Dans une pièce servant de cellier dans une maison campagnarde. » acheva Neville avant de reprendre. « Nous étions un peu déconcerté de nous retrouver là. Nous sommes sortis de la pièce pour nous retrouver dans la cuisine. Il y avait plein de restes de nourriture comme après un festin. »

« Comme nous n'avions pas déjeuné, ben nous avons décidé de piquer dedans. C'était très bon ! » Fit Goyle en interrompant Neville. « Celui qui avait cuisiné tout ça, il s'y connaît mieux que les elfes de maison de l'école. Je suis sûr que Draco aurait apprécié… »

« Je ne crois pas que le professeur Dumbledore soit intéressé par les goûts culinaires de Draco » reprit Neville le plus gentiment possible ce qui n'empêcha pas le jeune Serpentard de se renfrogner en grommelant.

« Nous étions assis en train de manger, quand _Il_ est entré » les interrompit Vincent Crabbe. Ce dernier comprenait que s'il laissait la conversation dégénérer, ils en auraient pour des heures avant de pouvoir sortir du bureau. Il voulait en finir le plus vite possible pour se changer les idées et passer enfin à autre chose, comme manger : le souvenir des restes lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

« Qui est entré ? » Demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui, alors que les deux autres se mitraillaient du regard.

« Vous-Savez-Qui. _Il_ venait de réunir tout ses Mangemorts et les avaient envoyé en mission. Apparemment _Il_ préparait un grand coup. _Il_ avait même envoyé Pettigrow en mission. » annonça Vincent.

Dumbledore hocha la tête affirmativement. Rogue l'avait informé des intentions de Vous Savez Qui et ce dès son retour de la villa.

« On a vraiment eu peur ! » Lança Goyle en s'agitant nerveusement sur sa chaise. « C'était notre dernier festin et nous avions quitté la salle commune des Serpentards sans avoir saluer Draco. Nous avons tous les trois crus notre dernière heure arrivée !! »

« Vous-Savez-Qui s'est juste contenté de rire » fit Neville 

Il y eut un silence. Les trois héros avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette première rencontre avec l'ennemi public numéro un. Dumbledore respecta le silence des trois garçons et attendit que l'un d'eux veuille bien reprendre le récit. 

« Nous n'en menions  pas large » A l'étonnement de Dumbledore, c'était Goyle qui continua à lui narrer leur mésaventure. « Nous étions complètement pétrifiés de peur. Il nous a ordonné de lui donner immédiatement nos baguettes. C'est ce qu'on a fait sans réfléchir. Personnellement j'étais bien content d'être toujours vivant ! Quand il a eu nos baguettes en main, il nous a dit que quelques esclaves serviles de plus lui serait bien utile pour l'entretient de son « cottage » vu qu'il avait du envoyé Pettigrow en mission et qu'il se voyait pas faire le ménage. »

« Il nous a ordonné de laver et de ranger toute la villa sans utiliser la magie. De toute façons c'est lui qui avait nos baguettes Mais avant de nous laisser seul, il a lancé un sort sur nous : cela nous empêcherait de passer par les ouvertures donnant sur l'extérieur. Comme a dit Goyle, nous étions  si heureux d'être en vie que nous ne nous sommes pas posés plus de questions que ça sur le coup » Continua Neville.

« J'ai cru remarquer que vous ne vous en posiez pas beaucoup ! Surtout quand votre estomac est plein, n'est ce pas messieurs ? » Interrogea Dumbledore avec un sourire moqueur et un soulagement non feint. 

Les trois garçons rougirent un peu honteux, mais admirent que l'un des principaux moteurs de leur existence était la nourriture.

« Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas tués tout de suite ? Le savez-vous ? » Demanda le directeur de Poudlard, inquiet de savoir si ces trois inconscients réalisaient à quel danger ils avaient échappé.

Il les vit frissonner. Apparemment, oui. Ils savaient le vrai motif de leur survie à cette première rencontre.

« Vous-Savez-Qui parle en dormant » Annonça Crabbe en rompant le silence.

« Pardon ?? » Fit Dumbledore surpris par cette révélation.

« La nuit, _Il_ nous enfermait dans une cage  dans sa chambre pour nous avoir à l'œil » Expliqua Neville en se passant une main sur le front pour soulager un début de migraine. « _Il_ parlait en dormant. _Il_ échafaudait ses plans… C'est comme ça que nous avons su qu'_Il_ attendait l'arrivée des Détraqueurs pour la fin de la semaine et qu'_Il _comptait bien se servir de nous comme dessert. »

« Manger ou être mangé, le choix a été simple et rapide » admit Gregory « Il ne nous restait que peu de temps pour nous sortir de là. De plus nous n'avions pas beaucoup de moyen sans nos baguettes. Il nous a fallu deux jours pour trouver une idée de génie ! » Lança-t-il en montrant ses deux camarades du doigt. « Je suis sûr que Draco aurait été fier de toi Crabbe !! »

Vincent soupira et fit un petit sourire à son ami. Dumbledore lui haussa les yeux au ciel désespéré de la dévotion de Goyle vis-à-vis de Malefoy qui devait bien en abuser.

« Ca n'a pas été facile mais une fois que nous avions établi notre plan, nous n'avions plus à hésiter ! C'était tout bête !! Il fallait quelque chose  pour l'endormir, une potion qu'on a appris en cours avec le professeur Rogue. _Il _ne se méfiait pas vraiment de nous. Pour _lui_ nous ne représentions pas un danger. » Reprit Crabbe assez fier de leur plan.

Dumbledore lui se retint à grand peine de s'écrouler de rire à l'idée que ces trois là pourraient représenter « un danger » quelconque. Il cacha son sourire derrière une de ses mains  comme s'il allait lisser sa barbe et encouragea d'un hochement de tête le Serpentard à continuer.  

« Une fois endormit, nous serions libres de nos mouvements pour un temps et il nous fallait retrouver nos baguettes qu'_Il_ cachait avec la sienne. Là pour ça nous devons admettre que c'est Trevor qui a fait le plus gros du travail. Ce crapaud avait encore disparu et nous le cherchions aussi… » Expliqua Crabbe qui en avait plus que marre de répéter cette histoire depuis deux jours. 

« Enfin, c'est tout de même à cause de lui que nous nous sommes retrouvés là-bas » Le coupa méchamment Goyle. « Si cet imbécile de crapaud n'avait pas jailli de ta poche alors que nous regardions le passage, jamais Londubat ne nous aurait poussé au travers. »

« C'est tout de même grâce à lui que nous avons trouvé le meuble où Vous-Savez-Qui cachait les baguettes » Proclama Neville pour défendre son animal. 

« Oui » Le rassura Crabbe en posant doucement une main sur son épaule. « Rien ne serait arrivé de toute façon si nous t'avions rendu Trevor ce matin là. Enfin bref, nous avions nos baguettes et Vous-Savez-Qui était toujours endormi. Il nous fallait trouver rapidement un moyen de nous échapper. Nous étions en train d'y réfléchir en mangeant quand le passage c'est à nouveau ouvert sur le professeur Rogue et une troupe d'Auror venu pour nous délivrer. Voilà, c'est tout » 

« C'est tout ? » demanda Dumbledore incrédule.

« A quelques détails prêts, oui » Lui répondit Neville.

Dumbledore s'apprêta à leur demander quelques explications sur ces fameux détails quand il remarqua leurs regards fatigués. Depuis leur retour, ils n'avaient pas été épargnés. Il sourit et se leva. Les trois garçons le fixèrent, étonnés.

« Je crois que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui » Dit-il en souriant. « Mais je veux que dès demain vous me racontiez par le détail votre séjour chez Voldemort, entendu ? Pour le moment je vais vous laisser rejoindre vos camarades et vos professeurs. Une grande fête a été préparée en votre honneur »

Tous les trois se levèrent d'un bond et acquiescèrent dans un même élan, promettant de revenir dès le lendemain. Ils affichaient un sourire heureux et soulagé qui leur faisait presque le tour du visage.

Dumbledore les regarda quitter son bureau. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Crabbe ne prenne doucement la main de Neville dans la sienne. Alors que le Griffondor s'appuyait sur l'épaule de son camarade, le Directeur referma la porte impatient de savoir comment les choses avait pu évoluer de cette manière entre ces deux-là et comment exactement ils avait pu se sortir indemnes des griffes de Voldemort

Dans les étages de l'école, ce n'était plus que cris de joie et de liesse quand les trois héros arrivèrent pour le festin préparé en leur honneur. Oublié la menace de Vous Savez qui ! Pour le moment,  tout le monde avait l'esprit à la fête.

***********************

**Fin**

Voilà^^


End file.
